Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicular systems and more particularly to systems and methods for object-oriented, multi-dimensional audio rendering on low cost embedded platforms using vector based amplitude panning (VBAP).
Background of the Invention
Sound is a mechanism through which a vehicle may communicate with a driver or other occupant thereof. In general, by improving the sounds issued by a vehicle, communication between the vehicle and any occupant thereof may be improved. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the sounds issued by a vehicle.